Je compte tes secondes
by Mel Blair
Summary: Cette vie que l'on survie n'est-telle pas qu'un amalgame homogène de secondes et soupirs oubliés? Et si le lapin blanc vous entraînait dans la plus profonde des abysse? Seriez-vous prêts à tout abandonner? (oneshot, Alice moderne, attention sujets sensibles (décès/ suicide) vous êtes avertis)


_Power is a curious thing;_

 _Who lives, who dies._

 _Power resides where men believe it resides._

 _It's a trick,_

 _A shadow on the wall._

5 843, 87518 jours, 17 heures, 36 minutes et 27 secondes.

Je relève mes yeux de ma montre. Le ciel était lourd et l'air humide, il allait pleuvoir. Encore. Combien de fois avait-il plu cette semaine? 6, 7 fois? Ceci serait la huitième fois.

..544, 545, 546, 547, 548—

Je m'arrête net à mon 548e pas depuis la sortie du bus. Une goutte d'eau vient de se poser sur mon nez. Je soupire et sort mon parapluie de mon sac. Dès que je l'ouvre j'entends les gouttes de pluie qui s'abattent sur la toile noire. Je me mets à les compter.

…12,13, 14, 15, 16…

Le rythme s'accélère et je perds compte. Encore 352 pas jusqu'à chez moi. J'augmente le volume sur mon ipod pour couvrir les sons de la vile. Les gens me dépassent, me bousculent. Je ne leur porte aucune attention.

J'atteins une intersection. Feux rouge. Il reste quelques secondes aux piétons de l'autre côté pour traverser.

..4,3,2,1, feux vert.

Je m'avance. Cinq autres personnes traversent avec moi. Soudain, J'entends un bruit qui n'appartient pas à ma musique. J'enlève un écouteur. Une alarme? Non, une sirène de police. Je regarde à ma droite; rien. Juste une file de voiture.

Le bruit aigue s'accentue. Les autres piétons me dépassent en courant. Un klaxon résonne. Je me retourne.

..3,4,5 voitures de police.

Elles poursuivent une décapotable argentée roulant au 200 à l'heure en sens inverse. Je regarde stupéfaite l'automobile faire un virage en U et foncer dans ma direction. Je recule vivement, juste à temps pour éviter de me faire rouler dessus.

Je suis la voiture de yeux pendant qu'elle s'éloigne en zigzagant. Brusquement, un cri retenti du trottoir. Une vielle mémé pointe devant moi en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche béante. Je me retourne pour observer ce qui lui cause cette réaction.

Mon corps fige.

Le conducteur a une expression de pure angoisse. Je fixe la voiture fondre droit sur moi au ralentit. J'aimerai faire quelque chose; courir, crier, me protéger. Cependant, mon cerveau ne parvient qu'à une seule chose; compter.

Compter les secondes restantes.

Compter les mètres restants.

Compter les battements de mon cœur restants.

Je sens les os de mes pieds se briser, mon corps roulé au-dessus du parebrise, ma tête frapper le ciment.

Je fais trois roulades avant de m'arrêter.

Inerte.

Sans vie.

Je regarde la scène de loin. Je n'entends rien. Je ne ressens rien.

Qui aurait deviné qu'être mort était si paisible?

24 personnes se ramassent autour de moi. Quelqu'un tente de me ranimer, mais échoue. Les ambulances commencent à affluer. Les policiers délimitent un périmètre.

Un piano joue au loin.

Un piano?

Je regarde autour, mais il n'y a rien. Rien appart une vielle porte en bois. Je m'approche. Je suis sure qu'elle n'était pas ici avant. La chanson semble venir de derrière, pourtant la porte flottait dans le vide.

Je tourne la poigner et rentre dans une immense pièce sombre. La porte se referme et disparais. Une lumière s'allume pour illuminer un immense piano à queue. Sur le banc est assise une silhouette jouant une mélodie.

….1,2,3,4-

La silhouette s'arrête brusquement à mon quatrième pas. Elle se retourne et me fais face. Il ne s'agit de nul autre que moi-même. Je m'observe un moment, puis commence l'interprétation d'une nouvelle chanson.

-Qui es-tu?

Elle me sourit.

-Moi-même.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-C'est quoi cet endroit?

-La Croisée des Chemins.

\- Je suis pas morte? Je devrai être au paradis!

Mon commentaire la fait rire. Ça faisait tout bizarre me parler à moi-même.

-Paradis? Qui dit que ça à jamais existé?

-Alors où est-ce que je suis?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, à La Croisée des Chemins.

Je commençai à me taper moi-même sur les nerfs.

-Et pourquoi je suis ici?

-Pour changer de route.

-De route? Vers où?

-Vers ton destin.

De quoi est-ce qu'elle me parlait? Je ne comprends plus rien. Soudainement, un lapin blanc portant un monocle apparait devant mes pieds. Sur le plateau qu'il tient se trouve un muffin bleu.

-Goûte, me dit la pianiste.

Je me penche pour prendre la minuscule pâtisserie à laquelle est attachée une étiquette; _Mange-moi!_

Je prends une bouché; le goût est horrible, mais je me force à avaler.

-Maintenant quoi?

-Bois.

Sur le plateau est apparu est tasse de thé violet que j'englouti d'une seule gorgée.

-Parfait.

Le moi au piano interromps sa chanson et se lève pour venir me rejoindre. Elle me tend la main et y posse une boussole.

-Tu en auras besoin.

Je la fixe, désemparée. Elle recule et se baisse pour prendre quelque chose dans la jaquette du lapin. Il s'agit d'une montre de de poche. Elle l'ouvre et la referme.

-Juste à temps.

Elle me la lance. Je l'attrape dans les airs. Elle me sourit.

-Quelle heure est-il? Me demande-t-elle.

J'ouvre la montre avant de lui répondre.

-5 843, 87518 jours, 18 heures, 04 minutes et 48 secondes.

 _THE END._


End file.
